dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Protoz'orror
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Jet Proto: Deals agility damage on a linear range of 10 (not modifable). Each time he uses the spell, the base damage of it is increased by 5, stackable infinitely. The initial damage is around 400. If he is in the "Infection" state, the spell additionally attracts the target into melee. * Electrocution: Close range attack with a range of 2. Deals initially about 1000 fire damage and has a secondary effect depending on whether he is in the "Infection" state or not: if not, he takes 6 MP from the target, otherwise 6 AP, both dodgeable and unbewitchable. * Infection: Initial cooldown, cast starting from turn 3 (NOT automatic!) and has a cooldown of 3 turns, so it's cast on turns 3, 6, 9 etc. The spell applies 20% erosion to all enemies for one turn and instantly kills summons next to him. Furthermore, it has two effects that are only applied if he is in the "Infection" state: deals water damage to all enemies that equals 50% of their eroded HP, attracts any enemies within 4 range of Protoz'orror (does NOT have to be linearly or dioganally) *name?: Automatic spell that gives 100 power to Protoz'orror each turn, stackable an infinite amount of times. Drops |} Strategy Each time a character is hit in the fight, a purple glyph is generated on the cell he is standing on which lasts for 1 turn. Going or being placed into the glyph causes agility damage, seems to have the same value as the boss' Jet Proto spell. Glpyhs can stack more times on the same cell, and will all deal damage separately when triggered. Generating a glyph is also possible by hitting yourself on a desired cell. If anything is moved beyond a glyph, the glyph will stop it. To kill Protoz'orror, he needs to be in the "Infection" state for 10 turns in a row. He is unmovable for the whole fight. The only way to move him is to hit him while standing linearly to Protoz'orror. In this case, he will be attracted into melee of this character. This effect is only activated when he receives the VERY FIRST HIT after he had his turn! Also as long as you hit him linearly, you can continuously attract him, till the first unlinear hit. The "Infection" state is applied to Protoz'orror when he is attracted into a purple glyph which applies the state for a duration of 3 turns. This means you need to attract him into such a glyph at least every second turn so that Protoz'orror sums up 10 turns under the effects of this state. Attracting him three turns later keeps his state as well in case you attract him with a character who plays before the former attracter. If he loses the effects of the state at any point, you will have to restart the whole process. When under the "Infection" state, Protoz'orror will change color (to purple). He will also gain 2 MP (so while under the state, he will have 7 MP), be immune to the Bribery spell and change the properties of all of his spells, described above. Furthermore, once he changes his state (either into the "Infection" state or back to his normal state if you messed up in keeping him in the "Infection" state), he loses entirely the 100 power buffs that he gained as well as all the base damage buffs of the spell Jet Proto. Your goal is to keep Protoz'orror purple for 10 turns in a row and survive :) Several strategies can be used to achieve this, using different character class combinations. Overall, it's advisable to kill all monsters first except for Verminoculate before focusing on Protoz'orror. While you clear the mob, it's advisable to keep Protoz'orror MP raped and generally away from your characters. There are a few important things you should be aware of: * Protoz'orror is unmovable. He can only be moved by the mechanic explained above. * Protoz'orror has high MP loss resistance, so an Enutrof or Sadida with high MP reduction is advisable for this fight, it's also the easiest way to deal with the sidemob * Protoz'orror only hits in linear range and you can use this to your advantage. Hide your characters behind each other in a straight line to minimize the damage taken by your team for the first part of the fight. You can also manipulate Protoz'orror's movement by keeping an eye on how much MP he has available and by placing Cawwots or other static summons in well-thought spots to distract his AI. * Killing Maloeba every 2 turns is a must like in every whale monster fight so don't neglect damaging your enemies. ** If you can, try to kill the Maloeba before Verminoculate's turn so that it always gets spawned by Verminoculate and not by Protoz'orror itself. The position of Maloeba when Protoz'orror summons it can increase the difficulty of dealing with Protoz'orror's AI depending on your strategy and that's pretty much the reason for this. It is, however, an optional action and not mandatory if you are unable to do it. These are the general guidelines that you need to be aware of for this fight. Different team compositions can be used for this fight, each one having specific fight strategies to succeed. Below are the classes typically used: * High MP reduction Enutrof (recommended 140+ MP reduction) to keep Protoz'orror with low MP as well as keeping other monsters at bay. * High damage class such as Iop or even better, Cra (killing Maloeba in 2 turns is a concern in every whale fight) * An alternative strategy uses Eliotrope + MP reduction Enutrof + Pandawa with class hat and well placed portals and constant 10 MP Enutrof to deal with Protoz'orror. * Eniripsa can be nice to have for heals and to make it easier to immobilize Viring, although this can be achieved by other classes also. ** For those unaware, Viring has 7 MP but its MP can be reduced to 0 if you push it against a wall 7 times (one push = -1 MP; preferably you should do 7 pushes to Viring in the same turn). After that, Viring is not able to move again unless you attempt to MP rape it or move it in anyway. Make sure Bashillus cannot reach Viring. (Bashillus can swap places with Viring if in range and if that happens, Viring will be able to move again) * An alternative way to deal with Protoz'orror is to use a character who locks him, ideally a Panda since he can reduce Power, reduce damage to 75% and unbewitch himself easily. 200 lock is required to completely lock him, but 130+ might be sufficient if you pay enough attention. * The lock tactic mentioned above is the easiest of all because you don't have to mind about distracting AI and so on. The boss generates the glyph by himself since he damages the tank character. You then simply need at least one character who plays before the tank and who can place the tank by 1 cell away from Protoz'orror so that the tank can attract him again and again. It's repeating a simple process for 10 turns. MP rape tactics are more wavering and more complex. * If you're following the "Tank Protoz'orror" strategy, you should aim at high vitality and/or appropriate resistances (strongly advisable to get high air and fire resistance). While it's the easiest strategy, it also requires the highest specific set adaptation.